


Guardians

by PomieR



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Animas - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Flow (manhwa), Guardian Gods, M/M, Multi, Sparrow!Soonyoung, Tiger!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomieR/pseuds/PomieR
Summary: A Flow!webtoon inspired Soonhoon AU where Jihoon has the Anima of a Tiger that is believed to be the legendary White Tiger and Soonyoung has the Anima of a Sparrow.





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> JIHOON is the popular arrogant kid in school that is known for his powerful Anima. He is considered as the most powerful student and he belittle other students that has a weaker Anima.
> 
> \---  
> SOONYOUNG is the normal kid that does not go to school since his Anima is too weak for him to attend one. He is a part time delivery boy but he does not know that his Sparrow Anima is much more than what he think it is.

Everything was normal for Soonyoung. He would have this daily routine of his that starts with waking up at 7am and going to work at 8am. He would end his shift at 4pm and he would go to the market after to buy some ingredient that his grandfather asked him to buy for their dinner. He would go home and play some computer games after eating and sleep at 2am. It was boring that’s for sure but Soonyoung could not care less. His life was calm and he was already thankful enough to eat at least 3 times a day. 

“Aren’t you tired of your life Soonie?” The sparrow from his head asked. Soonyoung just finished eating and he is now playing on his computer. 

“Shut up, I’m playing” Soonyoung said while trying his best to beat the arrogant player from the other team. 

“You are already sixteen, you should have already made your wish,” The sparrow said and Soonyoung just rolled his eyes. 

“When will you ever stop bugging me with that stupid wish?” Soonyoung said, irritated. He was already loosing and he blames it all on the talkative sparrow.

“I exist because of that, of course I’ll never stop bugging you until you make your wish,” The sparrow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“UGHH!! I LOST!! Look what you did!” Soonyoung groaned when his character died. He was trash talking the other player just a while ago and now that he lost he can’t do that anymore.

“Want me to make you win? I can do that, just make your wish now and I--”

“Oh shut up! I told you I don’t want anything in particular right now! I’m contented with everything that I have.” Soonyoung said as he got up from the seat of his computer. He decided to stop playing and to just lay down on his bed. There were a lot of deliveries today because the school year just started.

Even though the reason for him not going to school was because of his weak anima, Soonyoung is actually thankful because he was not forced to attend some boring school. 

\------------

“Hey, Soonyoung come here in the kitchen and help me fry these chickens!” Baekho, the owner of the restaurant said. 

It was 11am and a lot of orders were waiting for them.

“It’s freaking hot in here,” Seokmin, the other employee complained when he went inside the kitchen. Temperature was never a problem for Soonyoung. He never felt cold and when it’s hot, he would never notice unless someone whines about it.

“Fry these, I’ll go out there to talk to the incoming calls,” Baekho said before leaving the two of them inside. Soonyoung started frying the breaded chicken and Seokmin was the one to coat them with their signature sauce.

“How the hell are you not sweating?” Seokmin said when he noticed that Soonyoung’s forehead was still dry even though he was literally in front of the frying pan.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re a rat?” Soonyoung said and Seokmin just rolled his eyes. Rats were never fond of heat.

“Ugh why do I have to be born with a weak anima? I could have been going to school if I my anima is a bit more stronger,” Seokmin complained and Soonyoung just shook his head.

“What is so good about school anyway? There’s a lot of bullying and discrimination there and I’m actually thankful that I’m a sparrow” Soonyoung shrugged and he heard Seokmin chuckle.

“What would you know about school? Have you ever entered one?” Seokmin scoffed as he wiped the sweat that was running down his forehead.

“No, but when I deliver to students, they would always let the weaker anima pay and the stronger ones get to enjoy it,” Soonyoung said, and remembering how they blackmail the weaker ones just so they could eat for free, ignited a fire inside of him.

People did not get to choose what Anima they would get because it was already decided at birth. Soonyoung hates this concept specially because those who posses stronger animas tend to take advantage of the weaker ones. Soonyoung believes that a person should not just be defined with what Guardian God he was born with. He wants everyone to have equal opportunities and for everyone to respect each other equally.

Soonyoung was too immersed with his thoughts that he did not notice that there was already a fire in front of him.

“Soon-- WHAT THE HELL??” Seokmin shouted when he saw the fire.

“Oh Shit!!” Soonyoung panicked, he was trying to look for something that he could kill the fire with but when he did not found anything, he used his hands to kill the fire.

“What do you think you’re doing??!!” Seokmin was panicking too but seeing Soonyoung use his hands to kill the fire made him smack the other on the head.

“Oww!” Soonyoung rubbed the part of his head that was hit when he successfully killed the fire.

“What was that for?” 

“Why the hell did you use your hand to kill the freakin fire Soonyoung?!” Seokmin blurted out.

“I panicked, okay?” Soonyoung said. He checked his hand and there was not a single bruise found in them. Seokmin looked at Soonyoung's hand too and he turned his gaze into Soonyoung. He looked at him like he was the weirdest thing on earth.

“What?” Soonyoung asked as he hid his hands.

“You’re a sparrow, right?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung nodded. 

“Have you heard of the 4 horrid beasts?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung knitted his brows. He have heard of them in the television but besides the fact that they are the 4 most powerful Guardian Gods to ever exist, he technically have zero information about them. 

“On the TV, yes.” Soonyoung said and Seokmin was about to tell him something when his best friend, Wonwoo came inside the kitchen.

“Why do I smell something burning here?” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung looked at him, trying his best to look innocent.

“Let’s go to the park after work,” Seokmin said with much seriousness in his voice and the two of them just nodded, too surprised with how serious Seokmin was.


	2. The Diamond University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are reading this that haven't read the Flow Manhwa yet, I suggest that you read the Manhwa first for you to understand some of the things in this story. I will.also try to explain some but it would not be as accurate as how the manhwa explained the AU. Thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter ♡

“Soonyoung! Delivery for TDU!” Baekho shouted from the counter. Soonyoung was currently cleaning the table and he fixed the chairs first before responding to the owner.

“Coming!” Soonyoung shouted back and he went to the counter to get the chicken.

“4 orders? Are these for the teachers?” Soonyoung said while trying to carry all the paper bags.

“I don’t think so, a student named Dino ordered it.” Soonyoung’s brows became knitted as he thinks of the previous situations where bullies order large batches of chicken and let the weaker ones pay. When he arrived at corner beside TDU, 4 students were waiting for him

“Order for Dino?” Soonyoung asked when he went down the motorcycle. 

“Hey Dino, Chicken for you,” One student said with a smirk. The smaller student, compared to the three, went closer to Soonyoung and gave him his card. Dino’s hands were shaking and he cannot even give Soonyoung an eye contact.

“You ordered this, Kid?” Soonyoung asked and Dino finally looked at him. Dino looked behind him before nodding at Soonyoung.

“Y-yes,” Dino said that made the other three student laugh behind him.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung asked and Dino looked at him with knitted brows. Dino have experienced being bullied for several times but there was no one who cared. Delivery men would only accept his card and leave after they are paid.

“Just take my card and leave!” Dino said with his eyes tightly closed. He knows that the bullies around him are already getting impatient and that would only mean more beating for him.

“I can help you, just tell me if they’re bothering you,” Soonyoung said, almost a whisper. He was sure that the other kids definitely has a stronger anima than him because they are attending TDU but he can’t just ignore Dino. For some reason, he wanted to protect him more than any other students that were bullied before.

“What can you even do? You’re just a delivery boy! You can’t even go to school!” Dino shouted out of frustration. The other student behind him laughed and went closer. When they were close enough, one student pulled Dino behind them and a different one faced Soonyoung.

“You heard the little guy, just take the payment and leave,” The student said with a stern voice. He was a bit smaller than Soonyoung and by the color of his necktie, Soonyoung was sure that he was just a freshmen.

The chicken were still in the bike and Soonyoung was yet to accept the card.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that. I can clearly see that you are bullying the little kid and you are forcing him to pay these,” Soonyoung said calmly. He was looking straight to the student’s eyes and this just made the other angrier.

“I’m going to say this one time, give us the chicken, get the payment, then leave,” The student said with a glare. Soonyoung was not even a bit scared. He was determined to not leave Dino behind.

“Mind your own business!” The other student shouted at the back. They were already pushing Dino to the corner and Soonyoung can feel the anger in his blood start.

“You’re first year students right? I’m sure you can’t even fight properly yet. That’s why you guys are just picking on the smaller kids,” Soonyoung said with a smirk. He knew that this will just make them angrier but at least it was directed to him.

“What did you say?” The student in front of him grabbed his collar and pushed him beside Dino.

Soonyoung coughed after the impact. His back hit the wall and Soonyoung winced from the pain when another student kicked his back.

“a-are you okay?” Soonyoung asked to Dino and he looked at him again with knitted brows. Soonyoung was the one who was getting beaten but he still asked if Dino was okay.

Before Dino could answer another student lifted Soonyoung up and punched him that made Soonyoung fall on the floor. Soonyoung coughed again but this time, blood was also coming out of his mouth.

“You dare tell us that we are weak when you can’t even fight!” The bully said before kicking Soonyoung in the stomach. Soonyoung’s cough grew louder and the blood was still there.

“J-Jihoon Sunbaenim,” Dino said, shocked while looking at the guy behind the bullies. The students panicked and looked behind them. When they saw Jihoon was really there, they all bowed before running away. 

Soonyoung’s vision was already out of focus but he tried his best to focus on the man. He saw a beautiful man standing in front of him, hands were on his pocket and his brows were knitted but he still looked like an angel. His skin was pale white and even though Soonyoung was already lying on the ground, he knew that he was taller than the guy. His hair is white but his eyes were a soft color of blue. Soonyoung smiled at the guy before completely passing out.

⏩

Soonyoung woke up with all the talking behind the white curtain. He was not sure where he is but he still remembers what happened to him before passing out. Soonyoung tried standing up but the pain on his stomach stopped him. 

“Agh” He groaned when he sat down on the white bed that he was on,

“Shh, hes awake,” He heard someone said and soon enough, Wonwoo was already in front of him.

“Hey, How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asked, walking closer to him.

“Where’s Dino? What happened to him?” Soonyoung asked, not answering Wonwoo’s question. 

“He’s fine, he already went home,” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just nodded.

“Where am I, Won?” Soonyoung asked when he realized that he still did not know where he is.

“This is the TDU clinic, a student reported that there was someone who fainted outside the school and they saw you there,” 

The image of the guy popped out of his head and he tried his best to remember his name.

“Jihoon,” He said to himself when he remembered.

“Jihoon? How did you know him?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung looked at him.

“Was he the one who reported, I saw him before passing out. He saved me and Dino.” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo’s brows became knitted.

“Jihoon did? I don’t think that’s possible Soon, Jihoon would never do that.” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung looked at him, puzzled. He was sure that Dino called him Jihoon Sunbaenim.

“and Jihoon was not the one who reported about what happened, Joshua hyung did,” Soonyoung’s forehead creased, was he really beaten that bad to hear things?

“How is he?” A man, on his mid 20’s came inside the curtain and Soonyoung guessed that he is one of TDUs professors. 

"Hi, I’m Professor Shownu,” The man said as he offered his hand to Soonyoung. He was not sure if he wanted to shake his hand but Soonyoung did anyway.

“Wonwoo. Can I talk to your friend for a second?” The Professor said, more like commanded. 

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung first before nodding. When his bestfriend was out, Soonyoung looked at the professor intently. Soonyoung was never the trusting type of person, specially those who have power.

“Soonyoung, right?” The professor asked and Soonyoung nodded. Professor Shownu cleared his throat first before speaking, his face still blank but his aura was giving off a comfortable vibe.

“The Dean of TDU have heard of what happened. It was really brave of you, considering the fact that you have the anima of a sparrow.” The professor said, face still expressionless. Soonyoung should be offended at how the Professor addressed his anima but he was not wrong. Soonyoung was indeed brave, crazy even for picking a fight with those who are stronger than him.

“They were doing something wrong, and it needed to be stopped. Since none of your students with a much stronger anima cared enough to stop what was happening, I did what I could,” He swore he saw the professor smiled for what felt like a mil-second and went back to being expressionless. Soonyoung shrugged off the weirdness of the man in front of him and tried to fix his clothes that became dirty.

“The council admired your bravery and they want to give you a scholarship,” The professor said plainly, like giving a scholarship to The Diamond University to a kid with an anima of a sparrow was the most normal thing in the world.

“Hah, nice joke prof,” Soonyoung said, not minding the ‘do-you-really-think-I’m-kidding?’ look on the Professor’s face.

“Soonyoung?! What happened to you?!” Seokmin said, barging in the the room and inside the white curtain. He went directly at Soonyoung and did not mind the presence of the man that was looking at him.

“I’m fine, Seokmin. Just help me get up here so we could go home.” Soonyoung said, reaching for Seokmin’s hand. Seokmin did help him and when Soonyoung was already standing, he looked at the professor again.

“Thank you for welcoming me to your University, but what you said is purely ridiculous,” Soonyoung bowed before walking out with Seokmin.

“What did he say to you Soonyoung? Did he insult you? I’ll hit his head with my helmet, just tell me, Soon.” Seokmin said, while swinging the helmet that he was holding in front of him.

“You saved one of their students and this is what he repays you with?” Seokmin added, now trying to crack his neck but no sound was coming out of it.

Soonyoung laughed before shaking his head.

“He was offering me a scholarship here because of what I did,” they were already walking on the garden of TDU and it was everything a student’s dream school would be. It was all green and wide. Students were free to do everything they wanted and nobody dared to stop them because all of them came from well known and powerful families.

“He did?!” Seokmin shouted, loud enough to get the student’s attention, but as soon as they saw that they were mere outsiders, they lost interest on them immediately. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and nodded.

“So did you accept it? Wait, you did not accept it didn’t you?” Seokmin asked, glaring at his friend.

Soonyoung nodded with a smile.

“I’ve told you already that I have zero interest in going to schools,” Soonyoung shrugged and it was Seokmin’s turn to roll his eyes. He heard his best friend sigh before looking at the building that they came from.

“If I were given a chance, I would love to go here. It would be a dream come true, you are very lucky, Soon.” Seokmin said, jealousy and disappointment dripping from his voice. Seokmin’s eyes were full of passion and hope as he looked around them. They were still inside the University and Seokmin was taking this opportunity to digest everything that he was seeing. It was not everyday that he gets to get inside a prestigious University like TDU.

Soonyoung looked at his bestfriend. He knows that Seokmin have dreamed of attending a University ever since they were young. He would talk about them non stop when they were still kids and he saw how Seokmin greeted Wonwoo when he was offered to attend TDU. Seokmin was genuinely happy for Wonwoo but the jealousy from his eyes were too obvious for him to not notice.

⏩

“I’ll just tell Baekho hyung that you won’t be able to work tomorrow. Just rest for the mean time Soon,” Seokmin smiled before saying his goodbyes. Soonyoung looked at the back of his best friend as he thinks of what he should do tomorrow.

Soonyoung showered and got ready for bed when he found himself staring at the ceiling. 

“What are you thinking about Soonie?” The sparrow beside him asked. 

“So you decided to pop up when I least needed you,” Soonyoung said, sarcasm dripping from is voice.

“Even when I came out earlier, I would not be able to help you, I’m just a mere sparrow you see,” The bird said and Soonyoung hummed in agreement.

“But if you make your wish, I can make those who beat you up disappear like ash,” The sparrow whispered on his ear.

Soonyoung closed his eyes. He did want to get back to those bullies. He wanted to show, not just to those three, but to everyone that he can do it, even with jsut a sparrow on his head.

“You can do that?” Soonyoung asked, absentmindedly and the sparrow smiled.

“Of course, that would be a piece of cake for me,” The sparrow smiled as Soonyoung;s breath starts to stable.

“Just tell me your wish now,” The sparrow added as he anticipated the kid’s wish that was due for over 10 years already.

“I...” Soonyoung said, eyes still closed.

“You what, Soonyoung,” The sparrow slowly went closer to Soonyoung but nothing came after. 

“Soonyoung?” The sparrow asked and Soonyoung replied with a snore. The sparrow groaned with frustration as Soonyoung falls deeply asleep, dreaming about a red fire that is covering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but as I said, this would be my first fantasy AU that is why I'm still a bit unfamiliar with how this works. Thank you for patiently waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I introduced here some of the most important characters of this story so I hope you keep watch on them.
> 
> Thank you for everyone that commented on the first chap, reading your comments makes me feel giddy and pressured in a good way so please continue to do so. ^o^ The Kudos fuels me up too so thank you very much! ^.^ see you next update ♡


	3. The Cats

“What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Kwon. What brings you back here?” The Dean asked when Soonyoung came in his office. Soonyoung was welcomed by the guard at the gate and he was escorted straight to the Dean’s office. 

Soonyoung has been thinking about what he should do since last night and when he woke up, he decided to go back to TDU and try his luck.

“I, uhm, The professor yesterday told me that you wanted to grant me a scholarship here for what I’ve done.” Soonyoung said and the Dean nodded.

“Is it possible for me to give the scholarship to someone else? I mean, I’m not really interested in going to universities and my friend would love to attend one so I was just--” Soonyoung was not yet done blabbering when the Dean cut him off.

“Don’t you think you are pushing your luck a little too much, Mr. Kwon?” The Dean said with a smile. It gave Soonyoung goosebumps all over his body and he just found himself looking down at his feet.

“I will do anything that you want me to do, just let my friend have the scholarship,” Soonyoung said as he gained the courage to look up again. 

“Would you?” The Dean asked and Soonyoung swallowed. The Dean’s stare at him was creepy and he knows that if he agreed, he’ll be into so much trouble.

“Y-Yes,” He answered and the Dean smiled at him.

“Why don’t you and your friend come here tomorrow at 6am? Then we’ll talk more, okay?” The Dean asked and Soonyoung nodded before standing up and bidding his goodbye to the Dean.

\--------

“What are you doing here?? I told you to rest didn’t I?” Seokmin nagged when he saw Soonyoung going inside the kitchen.

“I feel better now, don’t worry,” Soonyoung said with a smile and Seokmin looked at him suspiciously. Seokmin touched his forehead and Soonyoung looked at him, puzzled.

“I think you are still sick,” Seokmin said, still checking his temperature.

“Why?” Soonyoung asked and Seokmin looked at him.

“You are being too calm and nice at me, it feels weird.” Seokmin said before stepping back. Soonyoung rolled his eyes and smacked Seokmin at his head.

“There, feel better?” Soonyoung said and Seokmin glared at him.

Soonyoung turned his attention to the naked chicken and breaded them like he usually does so Seokmin continued frying the chicken too. 

“Hey Seok,” Soonyoung called and Seokmin looked at him from the frying pan.

“What would you do if you got a scholarship from a school?” Soonyoung asked, still breading the chicken.

“What’s with the sudden question?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Just answer it,” Soonyoung said with a hint of irritation and Seokmin did.

“I don’t know, freak out, maybe? I wouldn’t believe it at first, of course, because who would give a scholarship to a rat?”

“But there are a lot of rats in different schools, rats are definitely more powerful than a sparrow,” Soonyoung said and Seokmin nodded.

“I mean yes, but not like other powerful animas, rats are not free from attending schools. We are allowed to attend one but we are not required. That’s why some rats that can afford the tuition fees can freely attend a university and some like me, can’t.” Seokmin said, sadness can be heard from his voice. 

Soonyoung nodded and sighed. Even though he does not show it that often, Wonwoo and Seokmin are two of the most important people in his life. Soonyoung loves them dearly and he would probably do anything for the two.

“Why? What’s wrong Soon?” Seokmin asked when he heard the other sigh. Soonyoung shook his head as he smiled to his best friend.

“Can you go with me somewhere tomorrow morning? 6 am, Wear something formal,” Soonyoung said and he left Seokmin at the kitchen, dumbfounded.

\------

“Why the heck are you bothering me this early in the morning Soonyoung?” Seokmin whined while wearing his black leather shoes. Both of them are wearing button up shirts with black slacks.

“Just shut up and move faster! We’re going to be late.

The both of them arrived at TDU at 5:53am and Seokmin was beyond confused as to why they were there.

The guard just looked at them when they entered and Seokmin looked at Soonyoung.

“Why didn’t he stop us? What is happening Soon? You have to tell me something!” Seokmin nagged and Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

When they were in front of the Dean’s office, Seokmin grabbed his arms and stopped Soonyoung from knocking. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are we here?!” Seokmin asked and before Soonyoung can even answer, the door fluttered open in front of him that revealed a beautiful man. His hair was silver and it’s length was a bit below his ears. His eyes were emerald green, and his skin is white but not as pale as the other guy he saw. The man stared at Soonyoung for a while before smiling.

“Hi! I’m Jeonghan! You are Soonyoung, right?” Soonyoung nodded and was frozen when the man suddenly hugged him.

“It’s nice to meet you finally!” Jeonghan said when he let go of Soonyoung and he was still staring at him, dumbfounded.

“Come on, we need to go,” a tall buff man from behind said. His hair was brown with blonde highlights, eye lashes were long that flatters his brownish-red eyes. The guy scanned Soonyoung and Seokmin from head to toe before giving his attention to Jeonghan.

“See you around!” Jeonghan said with a smile and the other guy just nodded at them before walking away with Jeonghan.

“What just happened?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung just shrugged, still shocked about everything.

“Soonyoung, you can come in now,” The Dean said, so Soonyoung did. When they went inside the office, a few more people were there besides the Dean. Professor Shownu was also there and three more unfamiliar people.

“Hmmm, a sparrow and a rat. What an interesting duo,” An unfamiliar man said that instantly furrowed Soonyoung’s brows.

“Soonyoung, what are we doing here?” Seokmin whispered as he held on to Soonyoung’s shirt.

Soonyoung looked at the Dean and he just smiled at him.

“These are the new students of our university,” the Dean said casually and the three strangers just nodded at him, not surprised with what he said. Seokmin on the other hand was beyond shocked. His jaw dropped and he was looking back and forth from Soonyoung to the Dean.

“S-Soonyoung! Did you just hear what he said?” Seokmin said, all panicky. Soonyoung rolled his eyes and nodded at his best friend before giving his attention to the Dean.

“These are your uniforms, your classes starts at 8 so you should probably get going now,” the Dean said before looking at Professor Shownu.

“Professor, kindly guide them to their room,” Professor Shownu nodded before escorting the two outside the Dean’s office. Soonyoung looked at the three strangers one last time and one of them looked oddly familiar to Soonyoung. The stranger smiled at him before they’re completely out of the office.

“Let’s get you changed first,” Professor Shownu said as he guided them to a changing room. Seokmin was still shocked with everything that is happening and once they were alone at the changing room, Seokmin grabbed Soonyoung’s face and directed it to his. Seokmin stopped when they were just inches apart and he looked into Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Is this a freakin dream?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung pushed him away before smacking him in the head. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Soonyoung asked, cringing at how close the two of them were. Seokmin was about to argue when they heard a knock at the door.

“Seok? Soon? Are you in there?” They heard Wonwoo asked at the other side of the door and Soonyoung immediately opened it.

Wonwoo came in with a smile on his face.

“I heard about the news, I guess we’re schoolmates now aren’t we?” Wonwoo asked and Seokmin jumped at him. Wonwoo laughed while still hugging the other and Soonyoung just looked at them, a smile slowly creeping into his face.

\-------

“But I’m not really sure why they gave the two of us a scholarship,” Seokmin said, as they made their way into their classroom. They found out that Wonwoo’s room is just beside theirs that is why Professor Shownu left the two of them to Wonwoo’s care.

“I mean, I knew that Soonyoung was given one because of what he did, but there is really no reason why they would grant me one too.” Soonyoung was smugly walking with them in the hallway. It was just 7:50 and Soonyoung already wanted to get the hell out of there.

Seokmin was about to direct his attention to Soonyoung when a group of students walked past them. There were 4 of them but Soonyoung did not see their faces. One of them scrunched his nose and looked at Seokmin, he has this cute cheeks and a button nose. His hair is yellowish blonde with his light brown eyes. The guy knitted his brows as he stared at Seokmin and he only looked away when a guy called him.

“What’s wrong, babe?” The blacked haired guy asked, his features were foreign and his eyes is yellowish brown. 

“Nothing,” the cute guy answered and they continued walking away from them.

“Hey Won, who are they?” Soonyoung asked, finally getting interested about something in this school.

“Them? They’re the cats, they’re always together,” Wonwoo answered.

“They’re just cats? Why do they feel powerful?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung looked at the group of men.

“They’re not specifically cats, one of them is a Cheetah, the other is a Black Panther, another is a Lion and one is a Tiger,” Wonwoo explained and Seokmin dropped his jaw.

“Why the hell do you just call them cats when they’re literally more than that??” Seokmin blurted out as he remembered how one of them stared at him, it gave him goosebumps.

“I mean, they don’t mind being called that,” Wonwoo shrugged. Soonyoung was still staring at the group of men when one of them felt his stare. The smaller guy out of the four slowly looked back to find where the stare is coming from.

‘That’s him’ Soonyoung thought as the Ice blonde haired guy looked around him.

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Wonwoo said as he dragged both of them into their classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i will fully introduced the cats next chapter. I will also name the guy that is with Jeonghan. I really hope you remember the details that I put every update cause I will relate some of them when we get deeper into the story. That is it for the update! I hope you enjoyed it. See on the next one :))) Kudos and comments would be lovely so i really hope you guys leave them for me ≧∇≦♡


	4. The Cats II

“I did not understand a word in there,” Seokmin complained, wide eyed as they made their way to the cafeteria. It’s already lunch break and Wonwoo is with them. Since they practically went to school a bit too late, the both of them were not prepared at how the whole concept of high school works.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Wonwoo said as he guide the two of them to his usual table. Seokmin kept on rambling about how amazing it was to actually sit inside a classroom again.

Soonyoung on the other hand was dead silent since they came inside the classroom. His mind was still on the ice blonde guy he saw a while ago.

“What happened to him?” Wonwoo asked pointing to Soonyoung which was still thinking deeply.

“I don’t know, he was like that even before the class started,” Seokmin shrugged before Wonwoo asked Soonyoung what he wanted to get for lunch. Soonyoung, being not on his right mind, just shrugged at them and asked to get him what Wonwoo will.

“Jihoon,” he said to himself as he remembered the name that the student he saved said before he passed out. _He was the one who saw us at the alley._ Soonyoung thought as he creased his brows.

“You know Jihoon?” The silver haired guy from the principal office asked as he sat beside Soonyoung. He blinked several times, trying to recover from the sudden conversation before shaking his head.

“He’s the one who saw me and the kid at the alley,” He said and Jeonghan, if he remembered it right, nodded beside him.

“Are you alone here?” The light brown haired guy asked behind Jeonghan. He was the one who eyed him and Seokmin.

“No, I’m with my friends,” Soonyoung said as he watched Wonwoo and Seokmin walk their way to their table.

“Hi Jeonghan!” Wonwoo said cheerfully and Jeonghan waved at him back with a smile.

“You know them?” The guy from the back asked Wonwoo and he nodded. Slowly placing the food on the table.

“Yeah, the three of us are childhood best friends,” Wonwoo said and Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled.

“Really? That’s so cool!” He said as he clapped and Soonyoung swear that he saw the corner of the lip of the guy from the back lift a little.

“It is,” Seokmin said before munching on the food that they bought.

“Hey Cheol, what happened to the kids that was involved on what happened to Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked, a little too serious than what Soonyoung and Seokmin was used to.

“They’ve been taken care of,” Cheol said, short and cold. Wonwoo nodded and started eating the food that was in front of him too.

When Soonyoung started eating his food, Jeonghan and Cheol said their goodbyes. Turns out, Cheol is the student body president while Wonwoo is the Vice. Jeonghan on the other hand is still mysterious for Soonyoung. He was friendly and all but Soonyoung can sense something unusual on the guy.

They were about to finish their food when the a student went near them and told Wonwoo that the principal wanted to talk to him.

“You know your way right?” Wonwoo asked and Soonyoung nodded.

They were about to stand up and go back to their classroom when a guy approached them with a smile.

“Hi! You guys are the new students from my block right?” Soonyoung remembered him, he was the guy sitting behind him at class.

“Yeah!” Seokmin answered and the guy’s smile went wider.

“I’m Mingyu by the way,” He introduced as he offered his hand and Soonyoung did the same.

* * *

 

“So you two are scholars, right?” Mingyu asked and Seokmin nodded. They are now walking back to their classroom and Soonyoung was a bit thankful that Mingyu approached him because he totally forgot where their room is and the last thing that he wanted to happen is for them to barge into another room beside theirs.

“That must be cool! They barely give scholarships,” Mingyu said as he grabbed another gummy worm from the plastic that he bought before leaving the cafeteria.

“Really?” Seokmin asked, confusion visible on his voice. Mingyu nodded with a pout, still munching on the gummy in his mouth.

“If you don’t mind, can I ask what your animas are?” Mingyu said hesitantly and Soonyoung looked at him with creased brows, not knowing that he was glaring at the guy.

“I-I mean, if you don’t want to you d-don’t have to say it,” Mingyu said with a nervous laugh. He got a few pieces of gummy worms and stuffed it into his mouth to stop himself from saying another word.

Being the wolf that he is, Mingyu can sense if a person’s anima is strong or not, usually he would know what their animas are too but for some reason, he can’t figure out theirs. Seokmin’s anima was not that strong but Mingyu felt something weird on him. It’s like something familiar but foreign too.

Soonyoung on the other hand felt overwhelming, what’s weird is, sometimes he can feel it from across the room and sometimes he cannot feel it even if he was sitting just behind him.

Seokmin was about to say something when the bell rang signaling that they should hurry up and go inside their rooms.

* * *

  
The next day, Wonwoo was not able to have lunch with them, and Mingyu was there again to give them company.

They were eating at their usual table when Soonyoung broke the silence.

“Hey Mingyu, you know anything about the cats?” Soonyoung asked and Mingyu instantly dropped his spoon and scrunched his nose.

“Unfortunately, I do know a lot about them,” Mingyu said the sudden irritation spreading on his face.

And almost instantly, the group that they were talking about walked inside. Mingyu scrunched his nose again as his head snaps to the entrance of the cafeteria.

“Speaking of,” He said rubbing his nose,

“Ugh they really smell,” Mingyu complained and looked at their table from across the room.

“The one with the blonde hair is Joshua, he’s a cheetah. He’s from the US and came here just to study at TDU. The one with the black hair is Vernon, Joshua’s Cousin. He’s a black panther, he’s also from the US and came with Joshua because of TDU too.” Soonyoung looked their table and studied their faces.

“So that explains why their animas are not the usual ones you see here,” Seokmin said while nodding.

Mingyu nodded and continued,  
  
“The Orange haired one is Seungkwan, Vernon and him are kind of together.” Mingyu explained and Seokmin nodded.

“He’s the one who stared at me on our first day,” Seokmin said horror in his face, now that he knew that he was a lion.

Soonyoung stared at the ice blonde man. He looks exactly the same when he first saw him.

“The Ice blonde one is kind of their leader, he’s the tiger, the name’s--”

“Jihoon” Soonyoung continued and Mingyu looked at him,

“Yeah, he came from the family of the first legendary white tiger,” Mingyu said and Soonyoung can’t help but stare.

“People believe that he is the white tiger of our generation, but his anima has not revealed its true form yet,” Mingyu shrugged and Soonyoung was still staring. Jihoon started looking around again when he felt someone’s eyes on him and when their eyes met, Soonyoung did not budge. His eyes locked with Jihoon and for the first time, Jihoon was the one to look away, cheeks and ears colored.

Soonyoung was still staring when Seokmin called him.

“Hey, we should probably go,” Seokmin said and Soonyoung nodded taking one last glance at Jihoon before they walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

  
It has been a month since Soonyoung started going to TDU. He opened his eyes as he turned off his alarm and stared at the ceiling of his room.

High school, is not actually as bad as Soonyoung imagined. It was not good either. He actually thinks that having Seokmin and Wonwoo with him made it a bit better than it should be.

Mingyu also hangs out with them sometimes, but only when Wonwoo is not with them. Soonyoung thought it was weird too but he chose not to ask since the color on Mingyu’s cheeks when he sees Wonwoo gives away the answer already.

Soonyoung sat up in his bed and checked his phone. Today is Saturday and even though he does not have classes, he still needs to work. When he was done he said his goodbye to his grandfather and rode his bike to the chicken place.

When he arrived, Seokmin was already cleaning the tables. Wonwoo was there too, sitting at his favorite spot. The two waved at Soonyoung and he just waved back to his friends.

“Any deliveries, hyung?” Soonyoung asked Baekho as he arrived at the counter.

“Yes, there is a delivery in China town,” Baekho read the address on the paper that he was holding and gave it to Soonyoung after.

“I’ll be right back,” Soonyoung shouted before exiting the chicken place without even looking back. He placed the paper bags on the basket of his bike and started going to where the address is.

When Soonyoung arrived at the place, it was silent. He was even hesitant to knock at the door first but decided to do it anyway because he wanted to get out of there immediately.

His knuckles was about to hit the door when he heard a loud scream from the inside.

“You fcking cheater!!! I’m so done with you! I swear Angkong is going to know about this!” He heard someone scream and his eyes went wide when the door in front of him fluttered open.

“What?” The guy asked, annoyance visible on his face and Soonyoung blinked several times in shock before lifting up the paper bag that has a logo of their chicken place.

When the guy saw the paper bag his face immediately lit up.

“D-delivery for Jun?” Soonyoung asked and the guy nodded, a smile on his face now.

“Sorry for the noise, someone is just being a sore loser,” Jun said as he reached the back of his head.

“Uh, yeah, no worries,” Soonyoung said while giving Jun the change.

“Hey, aren’t you from TDU?” Jun asked as Soonyoung gave him the paper bag.

“You’re Soonyoung right?” Jun asked, he nodded and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey! It’s so nice to meet you!” Jun said and aimed for a hug when a guy suddenly appeared behind him.

“Are you fcking flirting to the delivery man, Moon Junhui?” The guy asked with gritted teeth and Soonyoung’s eyes widened.

“H-hey, I don’t even know him,” Soonyoung said when he felt the need to explain even though he does not know who this two are.

“N-no, agh! Ouch! Minghao that AH! Hurts!” Jun said when Minghao pinched his ears away from the door.

“Who are you?” Minghao asked, and Soonyoung was not sure if he should answer or not. It was not everyday when he gets to deliver to this kind of household.

“B-babe, he’s Soonyoung, remember? Kwon Soonyoung?” Jun said from behind, his ears still on Minghao’s fingers. Minghao stared at him for a second and slowly, realization came to him and he let go of the poor ears of the man behind him.

“Oh wow! Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Minghao said with a smile on his face. Now these weirdos are freaking him out and Soonyoung wants to get the hell out of there, so he did. He climbed on his bike and started pedaling away from China Town without even looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. I was not able to write anything since ive been in and out of the hospital the past few days. I wrote this down as soon as i felt better and that caused me to get sick again. promise that ill update again when im completely well! Thank you for your patience and for reading! ILY♡


	5. The Jeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short (kind of) update so i can make it up to you guys. 😁 btw ill post the character's animas every beginning and end of the chapter so you guys can refresh the info. Enjoy reading~

**_ANIMA_**  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - ???_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Balck Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - ???_  
_Seungcheol - ???_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

* * *

 

 

“You look like shit,” Wonwoo said when they met at the garden of TDU. Soonyoung have not been getting any sleep these past few days. He keeps getting these dreams that he forgets right after he wakes up. The only thing that he remembers is the red fire, that’s it.

“Thanks,” Soonyoung said sarcastically as he fixed his uncombed hair. He was so out of it that he forgot his class starts at 10:00 am and it’s currently 7:15.

“Still having those dreams?” Wonwoo asked as he grabbed a bite of his sandwich. The student council had a meeting a while ago that is why Wonwoo is here with him this early morning.

Soonyoung nodded and grabbed the cookies that he bought at the 7/11 outside their school when he realized that he was a bit too early for his class.

“Is it still the same?” Wonwoo asked, concern dripping form his voice.

Soonyoung nodded and sighed.

“It was not like this, Won. I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time but it did not wake me up from my sleep before. Now, the red fire feels more real. Like it’s getting nearer,” Soonyoung said while looking at the flowers in front of them.

“Hey Soonyoung,” Wonwoo called that made Soonyoung look at him. He saw how the other is hesitating to say something and Soonyoung understood what it was about.

Soonyoung looked back at the flowers and sighed again.

“My parents died from a fire when I was little, I’m not really sure how they looked like or how they sounded but I’m pretty sure they’re lovely,” a small smile forming on his lips. This was the first time Soonyoung has ever talked about this to anybody. Not even to his best friends. Wonwoo and Seokmin have heard about how his parents died from the fire but they haven’t talked about it ever before.

“I’m sorry Soonie,” Wonwoo said from beside him and Soonyoung chuckled.

“What are you being sorry about? It’s not your fault Won,” Soonyoung smiled at his best friend but the tears that are forming in his eyes are still there.

Soonyoung lied down the grass and covered his eyes with his arms. He tried hard to create the image of his mother using his imagination but every time he does, a different face appears. All of the pictures from their old house were burnt that is why he has no idea what his parents look like.

“Won? Do you remember what your mom looked like?” Soonyoung asked, arms still covering his eyes.

He felt Wonwoo lie down beside him.

“I would never forget,” Wonwoo said, happiness can be heard from his voice.

“What does she look like?” Soonyoung asked out of curiosity. Wonwoo’s mother died when they were graduating from middle school. Wonwoo did not get to attend it because of the horrible news.

“She was lovely, her eyes are like mine. A lot of people said that I am her male version. You can just imagine me with long hair and that would be my mom,” They both laughed and Soonyoung cringed when he imagined Wonwoo with a wig.

“That was not a pleasing way to describe your mother,” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo looked like was offended.

“How dare you say that to my mother?” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Stop being dramatic. Even if I did not have the chance to meet Mrs. Jeon, I know she’s beautiful. So please don’t make me imagine you with long hair again, you’re ruining her image,” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo punched him on the arm as they both laughed.

“Hey Soon,” Wonwoo called when they both calmed down from laughing.

“hmm?” Soonyoung replied with a hum and there was a comfortable silence between them.

“Even though we both haven’t met your mother, I know she’d be very proud of the person that you are today,” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung smiled.

 _I really wish she is._ Soonyoung thought as the both of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

  
“I still can’t believe you guys hanged out without inviting me,” Seokmin whined for the 100th time that day. Soonyoung and Wonwoo rolled their eyes and sighed at the same time that made Seokmin more furious.

“Unbelievable,” Seokmin said before stumping his feet away from the two. They rolled their eyes again as they followed where he went.

“Seokmin!” Wonwoo called when he walked faster and turned at the corner. He sighed before jogging towards where Seokmin is but when they looked at the corridor, he was not there.

“Where did he go?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo shrugged. They tried looking at all the rooms on the secluded corridor but Seokmin was still not there.

“Jeon Wonwoo on the Principal’s office please,” They heard the speaker announce twice and Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung.

“It’s fine, I’ll just go look for him, I’m sure he’ll be back when he calms down, you know him.” Soonyoung assured and Wonwoo nodded at him hesitantly before leaving.

Soonyoung went to the door at the end of the corridor and tried opening it but it was locked. When he was about to turn away he heard a noise coming from the inside of the room that made him look back at it.

 _I’m sure it was from the inside._ Soonyoung thought as he tried opening the door again but it did not budge.

“ _HHMM!!_ ” He heard a muffled voice from the inside and he was sure it was from Seokmin.

“Seokmin?! Are you in there?!” Soonyoung shouted as he tried his best to push the door open. When he started making a noise, someone opened the door that made him fall inside the storage room.

“What the hell?!” Soonyoung shouted before one of the unknown men punched him.

“Soonyoung!” Seokmin screamed as he saw his best friend fell on the ground.

“When will you ever stop being nosy, Kwon?” The familiar voice asked and he figured that it was the guy that was bullying Dino before.

Soonyoung scoffed and wiped the blood from the side of his lips before standing up.

“When you stop being an asshole, bullying those who are not even your level,” Soonyoung said when he finally stood up. He saw the anger of the guy again and expected the punch that he was going to receive and when he did, he found himself on the floor again. Soonyoung laughed as he wiped the blood again and tried to stand up, this time he was holding the part where he was punched hoping that he will aim elsewhere.

“You think you’re strong just because you are friends with the Vice President? Well look at you now without him. A pathetic sparrow trying to save his useless rat friend,” The guy said with a smirk and Soonyoung laughed.

“You really think that I’m the pathetic one here? You’re the one who keeps on bullying those who are weaker than you because you’re a coward! You know that you would never win even if you challenge someone with the same anima as you that’s why you keep on picking on those who are weaker!” Soonyoung said, furious. It was okay with him if he was the only one getting this kind of treatment but seeing Seokmin getting involved in this, he cannot control his anger. This is his best friend’s dream and he cannot let any one ruin it for him.

Seokmin saw how Soonyoung’s fists were already shaking as he glared at the man in front of him. The man punched him again and this time, Soonyoung’s eyes closed tight as he felt the impact of the floor on his body again.

“Soonyoung!” He heard Seokmin cried at the side as he closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down because he knows that even if he ranged with anger, he will never win, not when he was just a sparrow.

He felt the anger grew deeper in him as the other guys kick him. But the anger was not directed to anyone. It was to himself. He hates how he cannot do anything to protect those he love. He hates how he was not able to do anything when his parents died on the fire. He hates how the world took their lives when he was just young. He hates his life and how his stupid misfortunes affects those that surrounds him.

Soonyoung was already curled up as the guys kept on kicking him. Seokmin was just at the side, watching as he cried. The light from the window lit up the room but when a scarlet light slowly crawled from Soonyoung’s hands up to his forearm, the tears from Seokmin’s eyes stopped falling as it grew bigger from the shock.

Before Seokmin could react, the door flew open as it revealed a bright light that filled up the room. He saw how the guys flew to the wall and passed out from the impact. When Seokmin’s eyes got clearer from crying, he slowly saw the figure of the light that came from Wonwoo’s hands. _A Dragon._

 

* * *

 

_**ANIMA** _  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - Dragon_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Black Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - ???_  
_Seungcheol - ???_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments hypes my brain so please leave me some ♡(∩o∩)♡ Thank you for reading~ ♡♡♡


	6. The Ranking Battle I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii~ Here's another chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy~

**_ANIMA_ **  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - Dragon_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Black Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - ???_  
_Seungcheol - ???_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

* * *

 

“I swear Soonyoung you got to stop getting beat up,” Wonwoo said as he reached for Soonyoung’s bruise on the side of his mouth.

“Aw! Hey! That hurts,” Soonyoung complained when Wonwoo pressed the cotton a bit too hard on his bruise.

“That’s because you’re stupid,” Wonwoo said, his voice screaming irritation.

“Well it’s not my fault that I’m so famous,” Soonyoung joked and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

“Idiot,” He groaned and Soonyoung laughed.

Soonyoung noticed how Seokmin was staring at the wall, dumbfounded. He stood up and went to him, thinking that he might be shocked about how the others treated them.

“Hey Seok, don’t worry about it, I’m sure the school will expel those students and he will never do that to us again, okay?” Soonyoung said softly as he rubbed his best friend’s back.

Seokmin turned his gaze to Soonyoung and looked at him like he was trying to figure something out.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked when he got near the two. Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo and shrugged while Seokmin was still looking at him. When Seokmin looked down to his hands, Soonyoung lifted them up and laughed.

“Don’t worry I don’t have any bruises on my hands, they’re fine,” Soonyoung said with an awkward smile.

“Soonyoung, your hand glowed,” Seokmin said and Soonyoung knitted his brows.

“What? Are you hallucinating now? Wonwoo I think he hit his head,” Soonyoung said with genuine worry on his eyes. Finally Seokmin rolled his eyes and looked at Wonwoo.

“Won, when the bullies were kicking Soonyoung, his hand glowed. A light started on his fists and crawled into his forearms,” Seokmin said and Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung and back to Seokmin.

“What color was it?” Wonwoo asked, seriousness can be felt inside the room but Soonyoung is just confused with what his best friends were talking about.

“It was scarlet. The color was not clear, it was fading a little bit, but I’m sure it was scarlet,” Seokmin said and Wonwoo stared at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was still clueless with what they were talking about so he just looked at them like they’re crazy.

“Seokmin, you know that I’m a sparrow. Stop imagining things and let’s just go home, I’m tired already,” Soonyoung said and he was about to walk out when Wonwoo held his wrist.

“Go somewhere with me first,” Wonwoo said as they walked out of the clinic and outside their building.

* * *

  
“We’re here Sir,” Wonwoo’s driver said when they arrived in front of a building. Soonyoung and Seokmin knew that Wonwoo came from a rich family, but seeing how he was fetched by a driver with an expensive car and a logo of the blue dragon family in front of it, and a literal building with a blue dragon family logo on it too they knew Wonwoo was RICH rich.

“Wonwoo what are we doing here?” Soonyoung whispered at Wonwoo but he did not get an answer. Instead, Wonwoo continued walking into the building and Soonyoung and Seokmin were like his little ducklings walking behind him.

  
“Why do you two always drag me to weird places I hate you,” Seokmin whispered to both of them when they went inside the elevator.

“This is, uhm, my home?” Wonwoo said and both of them looked at him with wide eyes.

“Home?” Both Soonyoung and Seokmin asked, shocked.

“Yes?” _Wonwoo_

“Yes?” _Soonyoung and Seokmin_

“ugh yes?” _Wonwoo_

“Why the fuck are you answering our question with a question?!” Soonyoung blurted out and Seokmin calmed him down.

“Are you telling us that you live here?” Seokmin asked and Wonwoo nodded.

“This is a freaking building Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, trying to remind his best friend how Impossible it was for him to live there.

“Yes, I know,” Wonwoo said and the elevator door opened revealing a fancy living room.

“Good Afternoon, Wonwoo,” An old lady greeted him and Wonwoo smiled at him before going somewhere.

Seokmin and Soonyoung both bowed to the old lady before following Wonwoo and when they reached him, Soonyoung smacked him in the head.

“Since when did you become rude?” Soonyoung scolded and the other just rubbed the back of his head that was hit.

Soonyoung was about to say more but he was stopped with the familiar face that he saw inside the room they entered.

“Hey Wonie!” Jeonghan cheered when they saw him enter. His smile grew wider when he saw Soonyoung and Seokmin enter behind Wonwoo.

“Wonie?” Seokmin asked, almost disgusted with the nickname.

“Soonyoungie!” Jeonghan said as he ran to Soonyoung and hugged him.

Soonyoung never felt more awkward, and the glare from Seungcheol was not helping either.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jeonghan said with a smile and directed his question to Wonwoo.

“We have uhm.. An issue?” Wonwoo said and the side of Jeonghan’s lips almost fell.

“Well we should talk somewhere else then,” Jeonghan said, the smile back on his face.

He started walking with Seungcheol behind him and all of them followed.

* * *

  
“So you and Wonwoo are cousins?” Seokmin asked while munching on the food that was served to them a while ago.

Jeonghan just nodded with a smile as he took a sip of the orange juice.

“So what happened?” Seungcheol asked and Seokmin told them everything, mouth still full.

“His hand glowed?” Jeonghan repeated and Seokmin answered with a nod.

“I mean, Wonwoo’s hand glowed too. There was even a freaking dragon on it,” Soonyoung explained. Trying to show how all of these was not a big deal.

“Soonyoung, what you did is a function called _Ignition_. People use it transform their anima into a pure energy and no offense but your anima is supposed to be too weak to do that,” Seungcheol explained with all seriousness and at that time, Seokmin’s attention was fully on his best friend.

“Maybe my sparrow is much stronger? I don’t know. Why are you guys even making a big deal out of this,” Soonyoung sighed a he took another bite of the food.

“Because it is a big deal, Soonyoung. You’re a sparrow and yet you can do those things!” Wonwoo said and Soonyoung just rolled his eyes.

“Ugh this is getting frustrating. I had a long day, and I’m already tired. I’m going home,” Soonyoung said as he stood up and left the place. Seokmin quietly followed after him and they went home silently.

* * *

  
The next day, Soonyoung was still quiet, his class before break time is about to end and Soonyoung’s attention was nowhere near the university until the guy in front called their attention for an announcement.

“As you guys know, the school’s ranking battle is already near. This year, every student is required to participate to the evaluation,” whispers inside the classroom started to get louder and the professor shushed them.

“The Dean, as well as the other board members agreed on this so you cannot do anything about it. Anyway, the evaluation will be held at the gym next week. You will be evaluated by class and as usual, you will be grouped with different sections,” When the professor dismissed their class, the students went on their way to the school cafeteria.

“Hi,” The wolf followed them after checking that Wonwoo came the other way, going to the Dean's office for another meeting. 

“Hi Mingyu,” Seokmin greeted and Soonyoung just smiled at him.

“So what do you guys think about the school’s ranking battle?” Mingyu asked and Soonyoung shrugged.

“We basically have no idea what that is,” Soonyoung confessed and Seokmin nodded.

“Well, the School’s Ranking battle happens yearly. It became some sort of battle to know who will be the next President and Vice President of the next school year,” Mingyu explained and the two nodded.

“So you mean, Wonwoo was the second place that’s why he became the Vice President?” Seokmin asked

“Last year’s ranking battle was not like any other. Usually, there will only be 5 finalists for the battle but they ended up having six. Two of them backed out because they needed to go back to China, so only four students actually fought for the title. That was Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jihoon,”

_Jihoon?_

“Woah, that’s one heck of a line up,” Seokmin said and Mingyu nodded with agreement.

“Yeah, everyone was so excited to watch the final battle and how it will end but the school suddenly announced that we were not allowed to watch the final match for our own safety,”

“Is it really that extreme?” Seokmin asked and Soonyoung just listened to his two friends.

“Yeah, imagine two dragons, an eagle, and a tiger in one battle,” Mingyu said and Seokmin furrowed his brows.

“So Jeonghan is a Dragon too?”

“And Seungcheol is an Eagle,” Soonyoung joined their conversation and Mingyu nodded to both of them.

“The fight lasted for like a whole day and the results did not come out immediately. There were rumors that Seungcheol is not really the first place but Jeonghan, there were also rumors that Jihoon was the first one to get eliminated from the battle but none of them were confirmed. The school just announced who the winners are and the students just basically accepted that because technically, all of them deserved to be the president.” After digesting every information Mingyu told them, Seokmin slowly realized that if they were required to join the School ranking, they needed to fight with other students.

“Wait does that mean we need to fight with other students too?!”

“Yep,”

“We have no chance in winning any of the students in this university!” Seokmin said, terrified. He was just telling the truth though. Soonyoung knows it too. They’re the weakest students in TDU.

“Don’t worry, the fights will be in groups of four. I’m sure the sorters will put you with those who has strong animas for the teams to be balanced.” Mingyu assured them but Soonyoung was still bothered.

* * *

  
“It’s Saturday morning Wonwoo,” Soonyoung complained when Wonwoo came to their house and waked him up.

“Come on, we need to practice for the sorting next week,” Wonwoo said as he pulled Soonyoung off the bed.

“Why do we even bother, we’ll get the lowest rank anyway,” Soonyoung groaned as he buried his face on his pillow.

Seokmin came inside his room too and smacked his butt.

“We should at least try dumb ass,” Seokmin said and Soonyoung groaned again before crawling out of his bed.

* * *

  
Wonwoo brought them back to their building and went to their _training floor_. The walls were all made from metal as well as the things that are seen there.

“So first, we are going to learn the function _Ignition_ ,” Wonwoo said as he lifted his hands in front of him and a white light immediately crawled out form his hand into his forearm.

  
“Next, you should think of what image your anima should be, and it will turn into that,” The light continued to crawl up to his nape and to his head, slowly revealing the form of a dragon. Soonyoung watched his friend control the white dragon in his hands with open mouth.

When Wonwoo put his hands down, the dragon disappeared that brought the two of them back to reality.

“You guys try it,” Wonwoo said smiling and the two of them did.

After a couple of tries, a black light slowly crawled out of Seokmin’s hands.

“Wonwoo! Soonyoung! Look!” Seokmin cheered as the black light slowly formed into a rat. When he successfully did it, Seokmin jumped happily as he clapped his hands.

“This is so fun!” He cheered and the two just chuckled at how happy their friend was.

Soonyoung looked at his hand and tried to concentrate. He closed his eyes and imagined a sparrow on the top of his head. The scarlet light started to crawl out of Soonyoung’s fingers. It continued it’s way to his wrists and into his forearms.

“Okay good,” Wonwoo softly said, trying hard not to distract the others concentration. When the light reached his shoulder, Soonyoung felt like something was stopping it, his shoulders started to feel an odd kind of heat that started from a small dot and is slowly crawling to his neck.

Soonyoung’s brows are now knitted, trying his best to ignore the feeling. He continued to create an image of a sparrow in his mind when he was suddenly brought back to reality when his friends poured a cold bucket of water on his head.

“What the hell?!” Soonyoung glared at his friends that were only looking at him with wide eyes.

“Soonyoung you were literally on fire!” Seokmin said and when Soonyoung looked at his feet. He was already standing on a pile ashes.

* * *

 

 **_ANIMA_ **  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - Dragon_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Black Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - Dragon_  
_Seungcheol - Eagle_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ranking Battles will start soon and it will be the start of everything. All of their animas will be revealed as the Batlle starts so please be patient with me (╥_╥) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments keeps me motivated so please leave them for me d=(´▽｀)=b


	7. The Evaluation

**_ANIMA_  **  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - Dragon_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Black Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - Dragon_  
_Seungcheol - Eagle_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

* * *

 

After a couple more hours of practice, the three of them decided to call it a day. They never discussed what happened and continued training for the next couple of days. Sometimes, Seungcheol and Jeonghan would join them and there were also days where only Wonwoo and Soonyoung were the only people there, just like today.

The evaluation will be held tomorrow but the only thing that Soonyoung can do was Ignition and he can’t even perfect the shape of his sparrow, it looked like a bird according to his friends but they were only able to figure that out was because it has wings and that’s basically it.

“I don’t get it, why can’t I do _Transferal_? I’ve been trying so hard but I just can’t do it,” Soonyoung groaned while playing with the stone on his hand.

_Transference/Transferal- moving anima to a thing to make it stronger._

“You just have to practice more, don’t stress too much about it, Soon.” Wonwoo assured his best friend and Soonyoung just sighed.

“The evaluation is tomorrow, Won,” there was a long silence after what Soonyoung said. He have been stressing out about his capabilities and he himself is surprised with the efforts that he’s been putting in the coming evaluation.

“Why the sudden interest in this, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo said in a serious tone. Soonyoung fidgets with his fingers. He wants to be honest with Wonwoo but how can he do that when he can’t even be honest with himself?

“Ever since that incident in the storage room, you’ve..” Wonwoo trailed off, trying to come up with the right term, “.. _changed_ ,” He was not sure if that word sums it all but Soonyoung did change, at least that is what Wonwoo feels.

Soonyoung sighed before looking at his best friend. He stared at the metal ceiling of the floor before pouring his thoughts.

“When me and Seokmin were inside that storage room, I- I wanted to beat those assholes so bad. I want to protect Seokmin from them. I want to be able to protect myself-- _no_ , I want to protect those I love.” Soonyoung paused and closed his eyes.

“But I can’t, because life thought that it would be fun to give me a sparrow,” Soonyoung’s bitter laugh was heard and Wonwoo looked at him with concern. He never heard Soonyoung complain about his Anima ever since they were young and he never thought that day would come.

“You know I’ve thought what you said to me at the garden, about my mom being proud of me,” Soonyoung closed his eyes as a tear fell from it. He quickly wiped it away but Wonwoo was too focused on him not to see.

“Soonyoung, I swear your Mom would always be pr-” A bitter laugh came out from Soonyoung as he stood up.

“I’m not even proud of myself right now, so why would she?” Soonyoung said leaving one last glance at Wonwoo with a bitter smile before he started taking his belongings.

“Sorry for being a mess, I think I’m too tired to continue today. See you tomorrow Won,” Soonyoung said as he made his way to the elevator without looking at Wonwoo. How can he look back when his tears won’t stop from falling. The pity that he was giving himself was already enough.

* * *

  
Soonyoung tried to distract himself when he came home. His grandfather was waiting for him and he greeted him with the most genuine smile that he could draw on his face. His grandfather looked at him for a while before smiling back. He ruffled Soonyoung’s hair and that was enough for him to break down. He did not know how long he cried in his grandfather’s arms but as soon as he was done, he felt so much better, but his heart was still heavy.

Soonyoung has this habit of climbing out of his window into the small roof that covers their front door when he can’t sleep. It was already midnight and he was accompanied with the stars on the sky. He lied down, using his arm as the pillow, as he stared on one of the brightest star.

“Hi, Mom. I’m Soonyoung,” He mentally smacked himself when he realized that he introduced himself to his Mother.

“How are you up there? Is Dad treating you right? I hope you’re happy,” and for the first time that day, Soonyoung smiled genuinely.

“Nobody can harm you there right?” Soonyoung closed his eyes as unwanted thoughts rushed to his mind.

_If you were here, I won’t be able to protect you. I’m useless and I can’t protect those who I love, even you._

Soonyoung opened his eyes, his face now damp, as he stood up and went back inside his room. He lied down on his bed and tried his best to sleep.

When he was close to dream land, a small scarlet light from his hands made it’s way to the window and a much bigger bird, compared to a sparrow emerged.

 _“Your heart is too pure and soft.”_ the creature said and Soonyoung heard it loud and clear.

 _“You need to believe in yourself, Soonyoung. You’re the only one that can call me, you just have to believe.”_ The voice said as Soonyoung falls in deep sleep. A comfortable heat surrounding him. He won’t remember his dream, but his heart felt much lighter when he woke up.

* * *

 

The next day came and they were already at the gym. The class A was already there and they were just waiting for their turn. There were four rooms in total and each of the students goes inside their respective rooms for their ability to be graded. The grades ranges from A to E and an F grade means you cannot participate.

“Are there really students that gets an F?” Seokmin asked Soonyoung and he just shrugged.

“There are, actually,” They heard someone answer behind them and they saw Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“Are you here to get evaluated too?” Seokmin asked and Jeonghan nodded at him with a smile.

“This will be your first time right?” Seungcheol asked and Soonyoung nodded as an answer.

“They would just usually ask for two functions, _Separation_ and _Transferal/Transference,_ ” Seungcheol said and Soonyoung felt something stuck on his throat.

_Separation- allows the user to create multiple images of their Anima. Each with the same amount of energy as the original for a much stronger attack._

He have tried _Separation_ before, key word is _tried_ , and he haven’t even succeeded in doing _Transference_ yet. He sighed and sat down on the available benches at their gym.

He was just thankful that they’d be evaluated inside a room or he’d embarrass himself in front of their whole grade.

 _“Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Minhyuk, Choi Seugcheol, Hong Joshua,”_ the heard the speaker announce which was the cue for the two to go to their respective rooms.

Almost half of the gym was empty when Soonyoung was called after Seokmin. They looked at each other nervously before making their way into the rooms that has their names flashed on the screen.

When Soonyoung came in, a familiar face was there. _Nam Dongyoon_ was written on his school pin and Soonyoung would never forget that smirk that he wanted to wipe off that face. He would never forget the face that beat the shit out of him.

“Look who’s here,” Dongyoon said, as he laughed.

“I don’t think I’ll need to see your abilities anymore, just by looking, I could already tell you’re an F.” His annoyingly high pitched laugh is heard again inside the room and Soonyoung’s anger is already crawling into him.

Soonyoung glared at him and Dongyoon just raised his eyebrows.

“You know what, I changed my mind. Show me how pathetic you are,” Dongyoon said as he crossed his arms on his chest and sat comfortable on the swivel chair.

“Come on, Kwon. Embarrass yourself in front of me,” Dongyoon smirked and Soonyoung clenched his jaw as he hesitantly turned his back.

 _How fcking pathetic Soonyoung._ He told himself as he heard the other laugh again.

“You and your stupid friend should just go back to that trashy chicken shop, you pathetic losers do not belong here,” Dongyoon said, shaking his head as he threw Soonyoung’s crumpled application paper on his head.

Soonyoung stopped on his tracks as his hands turned into a fist. He looked back and picked the crumpled paper up. Soonyoung closed his eyes as he felt a sudden rush of heat from his toes rushing through his veins and into his hands.

 _“What the--”_ Dongyoon tried to cover his eyes when a bright light exploded inside the room. When he looked back at Soonyoung, the paper that he was holding is now floating and it’s already on fire, but it was not burning.

Soonyoung slowly opened his eyes and Dongyoon felt shiver run all over his body when he saw _the golden eyes, glaring at him._

* * *

 

__**ANIMA**  
_Soonyoung - Sparrow (???)_  
_Jihoon - Tiger_  
_Seokmin - Rat_  
_Wonwoo - Dragon_  
_Mingyu - Wolf_  
_Seungkwan - Lion_  
_Vernon - Black Panther_  
_Joshua - Cheetah_  
_Jeonghan - Dragon_  
_Seungcheol - Eagle_  
_Dino - ???_  
_Minghao - ???_  
_Jun - ???_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations would probably start next Chapter. Soonyoung and Jihoon will also meet very soon so please wait for that. (⌒o⌒) The Animas of the other will be unveiled in the following chapters and hints will probably be dropped. (≧∇≦)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> feed me with Kudos and Comments (ﾉ*>∀<)ﾉ♡


	8. The Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a mini update, just because i was feeling down and i needed to write something to make me feel better

**ANIMA**   
_Soonyoung - Sparrow (???)_   
_Jihoon - Tiger_   
_Seokmin - Rat_   
_Wonwoo - Dragon_   
_Mingyu - Wolf_   
_Seungkwan - Lion_   
_Vernon - Black Panther_   
_Joshua - Cheetah_   
_Jeonghan - Dragon_   
_Seungcheol - Eagle_   
_Dino - ???_   
_Minghao - ???_   
_Jun - ???_

* * *

 

Soonyoung walked back to their room quietly while holding his crumpled paper. There was a red stamp on the bottom that says _E_.

Dongyoon immediately stamped that on his form and pushed him outside the room while calling him a freak. He shook his head as he tried to remember how good he felt when the heat that has been bottled up in is body was released.

  
”You got an _E_! Nice!” Mingyu suddenly appeared next to him as he put an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he sighed.

“What’s so nice about that? I almost failed,” Soonyoung said and Mingyu stopped walking and held Soonyoung on his shoulders before turning Soonyoung to face him.

“At least you’ll be able to compete! Why did they give you an _E_ anyway,” Mingyu asked as they continued walking back to their room. Soonyoung figure that Seokmin went back to their room first and Wonwoo was one of the facilitators of the event.

“I actually don’t know what I did...” Soonyoung trailed off as he stared at the crumpled paper on his hand.

“What? What did they ask you to do?” Mingyu asked wile grabbing the bag of sweets from his pocket.

“ _Separation_ and _Transferal/Transference_ ,” Soonyoung answered still dazed.

“So did you succeed in doing it then?” Mingyu asked with his mouth, full of gummy worms.

“I did not,” Soonyoung said, Mingyu looked at him and at that moment Mingyu felt the lingering Anima on Soonyoung.

He has not felt anything like it before. It was flickering but Mingyu can sense that it is a strong one. He knows that it’s an Anima of a bird, Mingyu is sure of that, but it is definitely not from a sparrow. _Could it be..._

He grabbed Soonyoung’s arm and stopped him from walking. Soonyoung faced him and Mingyu looked at him straight in the eye.

“What exactly did you do then?” Mingyu asked and Soonyoung knitted his brows.

“I got so angry and the next thing I knew is that my application paper was on fire in my hands and I felt this sudden rush of heat and power on my body. It did not last long though, it immediately disappeared as soon as Dongyoon freaked out,” Soonyoung unconsciously said and Mingyu froze on his feet.

Mingyu then dragged him like he was looking for someone and when he saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol, he immediately went near them.

“Mingyu, what’s the problem?” Jeonghan asked when he saw how bothered Mingyu was.

“H-he- I think Soonyoung is not a sparrow,” Mingyu blurted and Jeonghan’s eyes grew bigger. He then forced a laugh after he recovered from the shock.

“What are you talking about, Gyu?” Jeonghan’s awkward laugh was still there but Soonyoung saw how Jeonghan gestured something to Seungcheol and he nodded.

“Let’s go,” Seungcheol said seriously and the three of them followed him to an empty room.

“I can feel it Jeonghan, I can feel how strong his anima is,” Mingyu said once they were inside the room.

Seungcheol made sure to lock the door first before they allowed him to talk.

“What do you feel then,” Jeonghan asked, the usual smile is now missing from his face.

“It’s..” Mingyu found it hard to explain what he felt, “It was nothing like I felt before. It is strong, but I can feel something hinder it. I can also feel it flicker sometimes, like it was being switched off, like it’s locked inside of him. His Anima exceeds a scarlet light Jeonghan, and I only know one Anima that has that quality,” Mingyu said and everyone in the room fell silent.

Jeonghan’s silence answered Mingyu’s suspicion.

“He is, isn’t he?” Mingyu asked and Jeonghan nodded.

“What the hell are you talking about? You guys should stop thinking about this nonsense. I am a sparrow. Nothing more,” Soonyoung said defensively as he went outside the room and the three was left there, confused on why Soonyoung acted that way. 

* * *

  
The next day came and Soonyoung was still ignoring his friends. He was trying his best not to bump into them, and when Seokmin asks him something, he answers and directs his attention into something else.

“Before we end the class, the teams are already formed for the Ranking battle. It is now flashed on the screen in the lobby. You just have to look for your names and practice with your designated team mates. Two of your classes allotted their time so that you can practice here in school. That’s all, you are dismissed.” The Professor said and everyone rushed their way to the lobby to see their team mates.

“Hey. Soon! Come on let’s look at our names at the lobby,” Seokmin excitedly said as he attempted to hold on to Soonyoung’s arms but before he could even touch it, Soonyoung avoided his hand. Seokmin’s mood fell instantly and Soonyoung felt the guilt in his body.

“I’m not feeling well, I’ll just go to the clinic.” Soonyoung said before turning his back from his best friend. He saw Mingyu standing by the door and Soonyoung just bowed his head and continued walking without looking back at the two.

* * *

 

The lunch break was already over but Soonyoung was still lying on the bed at the clinic. He told the School Doctor that he was having a fatigue and the Doctor just let him rest there for a while.

When Soonyoung was sure that the classes already started, he went out of the clinic and went to the lobby.

He stood at the empty room as he scanned the screen to look for his name and when he saw it, he released a heavy sigh.

 

 

> **_Group 1_ **  
>  _A- Choi Seungcheol_  
>  _B- Yoon Jeonghan_  
>  _C- Hong Joshua_  
>  _D- Lee Seokmin_
> 
> **_Group 2_ **  
>  _B- Moon Junhui_  
>  _B- Xu Minghao_  
>  _C- Yoo Kihyun_  
>  _C- Chae Hyungwon_
> 
> **_Group 3_ **  
>  _A- Jeon Wonwoo_  
>  _B- Kim Mingyu_  
>  _C- Boo Seungkwan_  
>  _C- Chwe Vernon_
> 
> **_Group 4_ **  
>  _A- Lee Jihoon_  
>  _B- Lee Minhyuk_  
>  _C- Lee Dino_  
>  _E- Kwon Soonyoung_

_Fuck life,_ he thought as he went his way home.

* * *

 

**ANIMA**   
_Soonyoung - Sparrow (???)_   
_Jihoon - Tiger_   
_Seokmin - Rat_   
_Wonwoo - Dragon_   
_Mingyu - Wolf_   
_Seungkwan - Lion_   
_Vernon - Black Panther_   
_Joshua - Cheetah_   
_Jeonghan - Dragon_   
_Seungcheol - Eagle_   
_Dino - ???_   
_Minghao - ???_   
_Jun - ???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams are now announced but Soonyoung is having trouble with his friends. The next update will be longer, I promise and maybe, just maybe, another Anima will be revealed. `(*∩_∩*)′
> 
> Kudos and Comments means a lot to me so please leave them (/ω＼)


	9. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a long time but unfortunately my phone broke and they needed to erase all of the files and chapters 9 and 10 were already written there so i had to re-write everything. Probably some small details changed from the original one that I've written but i honestly don't remember everything.

 

 **ANIMA**    
_Soonyoung - Sparrow (???)_    
_Jihoon - Tiger_    
_Seokmin - Rat_    
_Wonwoo - Dragon_    
_Mingyu - Wolf_    
_Seungkwan - Lion_    
_Vernon - Black Panther_    
_Joshua - Cheetah_    
_Jeonghan - Dragon_    
_Seungcheol - Eagle_    
_Dino - ???_    
_Minghao - ???_    
_Jun - ???_

* * *

 

It has been 3 days since the formation of the group was announced and Soonyoung have not gone back to school ever since. His friends have been trying to contact him but he won’t answer their calls and even ignore their messages.

Soonyoung groaned when he heard flaps of wings and felt the bird land on his stomach.

“Are you skipping school again, Soonie?” The bird asked and Soonyoung covered his face with a pillow.

“Go away,” he groaned as he tried to shoo the sparrow away from him.

“What’s the problem? Did your friends make you upset? Want me to get rid of them?” There was a trace of darkness on the bird’s question as a faint scarlet light started to glow on his wings.

“You are so annoying. Can I just wish to get rid of you?” Soonyoung snapped and finally his words made the sparrow quiet. He removed the pillow from his face to check if the bird was still there. When he saw the sparrow on his toes he put the pillow back.

“Is that your final wish?” The sparrow asked and Soonyoung felt the sudden shift of the atmosphere. The bird’s eyes slowly glowed of gold and her wings starting to spark a scarlet fire that started from its feet as it crawls to its body and wings, and itd body slowly getting bigger.

“Of course not, idiot,” Soonyoung said and immediately all the magic in the room was gone with the groan of the bird.

Soonyoung heard someone knock on his door before he heard his grandfather’s voice.

“Yong-ah! Your friends are here!”

“Tell them I’m not home!” He answered back, ignoring the guilt that was starting to spread on his body.

“Soonyoung let me in,” He froze when he heard a stern familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Wonwoo. I don't want to talk to any of you." he replied halfheartedly.

"At leats tell us what we did wrong so that we can apologize," Seokmin begged on the other side and Soonyoung's heart ached.

His friends did nothing wrong. In fact all they did was to help him. But all of it is just too much for him. Everything that is happening in his life and the changes that he can feel inside him is overwhelming. He needed time alone. He needed time to think and to digest evrything because his doubts are strating to eat him whole.

There is also this urge to find something. He feels broken and incomplete and he wants to find that missing piece of him by himself.

"We are not leaving. Not until you open this door." He heard Wonwoo said and Soonyoung sighed as he closed his eyes. He misses his friends and he knows that avoiding them will hurt their feelings but he has to do this. He needs to find it.

He looked at the window of his room and strated gathering the things that he needed. When he got his bag, he climbed up the window and jumped. He ran away and went where his feet wanted to go.

* * *

 

Soonyoung was not sure where he was. He just stopped running when he was already out of breath and ended up at a park that he have never seen before.

There were kids playing at the other side and some students, maybe the same age as he is, are practicing their animas on the other.

He was scanning the students when one particular guy caught his attention. His Ice Blonde hair stood out of all the colors of hairs that the students have. His relatively short too out of all the students there.

_Jihoon_

He whispered and for some reason, his name rolls off perfectly on Soonyoung's tongue. He stared at the guy and whispered his name a few more times and to his surprise, Jihoon looked at his direction.

When their eye locked, Soonyoung looked away as his cheeks turned into color, embarassed at how the other caught him staring. While Jihoon's brows, on the other hand became knitted. When he looked back he saw how the other was glaring at him and slowly his blue eyes glowed as he stumped his way to where Soonyoung is.

When Soonyoung realized that Jihoon was indeed walking to where he was, it was too late for him to run away because the other's hand are already on his ears.

"Are you Kwon fcking Soonyoung?" Jihoon asked with gritted teeth and Soonyoung said yes with a stutter, still shocked at the situation that he was in.

"WHY THE FCK ARE YOU NOT ATTENDING OUR TRAINING WHEN YOUR RANK IS A FCKING E?!"

* * *

 **ANIMA**    
_Soonyoung - Sparrow (???)_    
_Jihoon - Tiger_    
_Seokmin - Rat_    
_Wonwoo - Dragon_    
_Mingyu - Wolf_    
_Seungkwan - Lion_    
_Vernon - Black Panther_    
_Joshua - Cheetah_    
_Jeonghan - Dragon_    
_Seungcheol - Eagle_    
_Dino - ???_    
_Minghao - ???_    
_Jun - ???_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, i know. (╥﹏╥) i promise to have a longer update on chapter 10 specially because their trainings are starting and Soonyoung and Jihoon finally met. 
> 
> So please bear with me, I'm still frustrated with what happened so yeah, let me be sad for a few more days. 
> 
> Ily ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! So my other Soonhoon AU just ended (please check it out) and I wanted to make a fantasy AU for so long that is why I decided to make this. It would probably take me a long time to finish this bec im still figuring out how to create a fantasy AU so please be patient with me (/ω＼). thank you and love yall ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
